


Bendy Shorts--The Yo-Yo

by LiterarySerenity



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Short, Yo-yo, alice angel - Freeform, bendy - Freeform, cartoon, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterarySerenity/pseuds/LiterarySerenity
Summary: Bendy shows off his new yo-yo tricks to Alice Angel.





	Bendy Shorts--The Yo-Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Meant as a fun short story to experiment with old cartoon physics, and the relationship between Bendy and Alice Angel.
> 
> Bendy and the Ink Machine, and its characters, belong to TheMeatly and Joey Drew Studio Productions Inc. 
> 
> Please be gentle!

The cartoon opens on Alice Angel amid a garden at the front of her small cottage, deep in the countryside. While dressed in her usual dark dress with a white ribbon attached to the chest, on this specific occasion she also wears a large, floppy sunbonnet, and an apron with a distinct sunflower theme. Alice pours water on one patch of wildflowers from an oversize watering can. She vocalizes a brief melody to the birds perched on the edge of a birdfeeder, which hangs from the one tree in her yard, and they tweet back. 

Then she turns to a bush where roses bloom in abundance, taking such a deep whiff of them that they get yanked upwards for a moment. 

Alice sighs deeply as, in the background, Bendy enters her yard. The small grinning demon comes right up behind her, hops up, clicks his heels together, and whistles loudly in greeting. 

The sudden noise startles Alice so badly she nearly falls into the rosebush, but just manages to catch her balance on the tips of her gardening boots. 

She whirls on Bendy with all due sternness, yet immediately forgets it upon glimpsing the clear excitement on her friend’s face. His grin is even wider than usual, and his pie-cut eyes gleam with delightful mischief. So, instead, a question mark simply forms above her head.

Bendy reaches into the hammerspace behind his back and draws out, of all things, a yo-yo with a swirl design on the side. In a dialogue bubble, he illustrates that one of the children at the local schoolhouse had given Bendy the yo-yo. He finishes by jerking a thumb at his chest, to indicate that the child in question, who from the bubble appears as a young pig-tailed girl, has passed on some great yo-yo tricks to him. Tricks that the dancing demon now wants to show off to Alice.

Winking at her, Bendy flicks his wrist, and in a blur of fingers soon has the string framed into a triangle shape, while the yo-yo itself swings back and forth through the arch.

Alice claps. She has never seen a yo-yo swing, after all.

Bendy brightens at the praise. Another rapid blur of fingers results in the string now in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, with the yo-yo still dangling and spinning toward the bottom.

Deeply impressed, Alice claps harder. The trick looks difficult, and for her friend to have learned how to it so easily makes her laugh in glee.

The laughter excites Bendy still further. Thinking for a moment, he produces a dialogue bubble with an illustration of the globe inside, including his intention to try the “Around the World” maneuver. He takes a deep breath, as Alice holds her own, before thrusting out his hand. The yo-yo unwinds in a speedy swirl, and actually comes loose from his hold.

Both Bendy and Alice watch the toy disappear to some place off to the left-hand side of the screen with a great whizzing sound that grows gradually fainter before, once again, growing louder again. However, this time the direction of the whizzing causes Bendy and Alice to turn their heads toward the right-hand side of the screen—where the yo-yo reappears and strikes Bendy right between the eyes with a tangible BONK!

Stars swirl above the little demon's head as he pirouettes on the tip of one shoe, and then promptly flops over.

Alice rushes to help him sit up, communicating through dialogue bubble that perhaps it is time for Bendy to put away the yo-yo for the time being. Her face is so serious, however, that Bendy springs to his feet and holds up one finger, as if begging to show her one last trick. Bendy produces a dialogue bubble that suggests it will amaze Alice and be completely safe for him to do—something that takes the name of “Walk the Dog.”

Patting him between the horns, Alice nods.

Bendy grins and flings out the yo-yo, which rolls out along the ground. Everything seems just fine.

That is when a scruffy cat emerges from among the bushes, apparently a random stray tabby who decided to wander into the garden. Alice looks delighted at the visitor, while Bendy looks merely curious, but the yo-yo grows agitated. It tugs at the string and starts to bark at the cat.

The tabby cries out, fur fluffing out, and streaks toward the tree, pursued by the yo-yo. Bendy keeps his grip on the string this time and gets yanked along with a noise like a slide-whistle, followed by a crash.

Alice gasps and approaches the tree, where the string has now trapped Bendy upside-down against the trunk. The tabby cat has run off to parts unknown. Meanwhile, the little demon looks winded but grins at her; he tips an invisible hat.

First the toon angel’s lips quiver, then tears of mirth spring to her eyes, and then she almost doubles over with laughter.

Bendy looks satisfied, and a small dialogue bubble appears next to his head that shows a nail as if to say, “Nailed it.”


End file.
